In you and I
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hiatus
1. sea salt ice cream fight

**AkuRoku**

Disclaime: milik Tetsuya Nomura

Rate: K+

Genre: Humour, Romance, Frienship

Type: Drabble

FOR: **Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil'. **Ini dia AkuRokunya. Hehe, walau kadarny PG

**Kingdom Hearts**

"**358/2 Days"**

_-sea-salt ice cream fight-_

Di Twilight town, saat matahari mulai tenggelam (Senja hari). Warna langit telah berubah menjadi orange sephia. Burung-burung terbang kembali pulang ke sarangnya adalah pemandangan yang selalu mereka lihat. Setelah menyelesaikan misi dari organisasi 13, tampak dua anggota dari organisasi itu duduk di depan sebuah jam raksasa yang berada diatas sebuah stasiun. Mereka sering melakukan hal itu. Biasanya mereka bercakap-cakap sambil memakan sea-salt ice cream.

"Roxas.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memakanmu?" Roxas yang sedang memakan es nya berhenti dan memandang ke arah Axel yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Apa kau kanibal?" Roxas menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

".. .."

"Ha ha ha.." Axel tertawa mendengar tanggapan dari Roxas. Dia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Roxas menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang es krim.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu! Nanti es ku jatuh!" Roxas mencoba menghentikan tangan Axel yang membuat berantakan rambutnya.

"Iya, iya.." Axel menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya tertawa sambil kembali memakan es krim nya. Roxas melihat Axel dan berpikir sesuatu. Digigitnya es krim miliknya dan hanya dengan empat kali gigitan, es krim milik Roxas pun habis. Dipandanginya stick itu. Axel hanya memandang apa yang Roxas lakukan dari sudut matanya.

"Kau begitu suka dengan es krim itu ya?atau kau ingin mendapat hadiah yang ada di stick es itu?" Axel bertanya sambil memandang ke arah matahari.

"..hm, ya..aku ingin sekali-kali menang. Tetapi ada yang lebih aku sukai dan inginkan daripada hadiah yang ada di dalam es itu.." Roxas melepaskan stick es itu dari tangannya dan stick itu mulai terjatuh. Roxas segera berbalik kemudian mendorong Axel kebelakang.

"HE-Y~~" Axel yang mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba tentu saja terkejut. Dia jatuh dengan keras dan es krim miliknya terlempar dari tangannya ke samping tempatnya terjatuh."Aduh, duh.." Axel memegang kepalanya."Apa yang kau lakukan Roxas.." Axel membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Roxas yang duduk diatasnya dengan bingung.

"...Aku ingin memakanmu Axel~" Roxas menyeringai.

Stick es yang tadi Roxas jatuhkan telah menyentuh permukaan tanah. Di dalam batang stick itu tertulis sesuatu.'Menang'

Fin~

-Dalam cerita

Dalam pembuatan cerita ini hanya ada satu buah sea-salt ice cream yang terbuang.

Tidak ada tokoh yang cedera berat. Axel hanya sedikit benjol di kepalanya. Selebihnya dia baik-baik saja.

Roxas menjadi menyadari kalau dirinya adalah orang yang agresif, bukan seperti zombie dan dia menerimanya dengan baik.

Stick es krim yang Roxas jatuhkan ditemukan oleh seorang anak yang mempunyai badan besar dan memakai ikat kepala. Stick itu kemudian dia tukarkan ke toko dan dia mendapatkan hadiah sea-salt ice cream gratis selama satu tahun. Dia pun membaginya kepada dua orang temannya.

Mind R&R? Thank you^^

_CATATAN PENULIS: Eh, apakah ada yang pernah membaca cerita yang mirip cerita yang aku tulis ini?_

_Soalnya aku lupa antara dulu pernah berpikir tentang cerita ini di dalam pikiranku atau aku pernah membaca cerita milik orang lain._


	2. Menempel poster pertandingan

**AkuRoku**

Disclaime: milik Tetsuya Nomura

Rate: K+

Genre: Frienship

Type: Drabble

**Kingdom Hearts**

"II"

_-Menempel poster pertandingan-_

Roxas sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Di tangannya terdapat banyak poster yang harus dia tempel di seluruh tempat. Roxas membutuhkan uang dan dia mendapatkan cara untuk memperoleh uang dengan bekerja. Dia memilih pekerjaan yang ada di papan lowongan. Dan yang Roxas pilih adalah menempel poster.

Paman itu memberi 100 buah poster yang harus Roxas tempel. Roxas baru dapat menempelkan dua puluh poster selama sepuluh menit.

"Masih empat puluh menit lagi waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk dapat menempel semua poster ini." Roxas mendesah. Tentu saja lama. Sebelumnya, dia harus mengelem poster itu satu per satu. Sewaktu Roxas berjalan, tanpa sengaja dia tersandung batu dan hampir jatuh. Poster-poster itu terlepas dari tangannya dan tersebar. Roxas cepat-cepat mengambil poster-poster itu sebelum tertiup angin. Setelah Roxas selesai memungutinya, dia kemudian menghitungnya.

"Eh, kurang satu lembar!" Roxas menjadi panik. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu mencolek bahunya. Dia lalu berbalik. Di depannya ada sebuah poster yang dia hilangkan.

"Milikmu?" Roxas sekarang dapat melihat siapa orang yang menemukan poster itu. Seorang yang mempunyai rambut jabrik berwarna merah dan memakai pakaian berwarna hitam yang menurut Roxas aneh.

"Eh..iya..te, terimakasih." Roxas lalu menerima poster itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Orang asing itu tersenyum. Roxas belum pernah bertemu dengannya tetapi merasa telah mengenalnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu..aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.." Roxas membalas senyumannya.

"Ayolah~" Orang itu langsung mengambil setengah poster yang ada di tangan Roxas dan berjalan menuju tempat Roxas meletakkan lem nya. Diambilnya lem itu lalu dia oleskan ke poster itu dan ditempelkan poster itu di dinding.

"Lihat, aku juga bisa. Lagipula lebih cepat jika dilakukan oleh dua orang." Roxas merasa sedikit bimbang tetapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun memulai pekerjaannya. Dua puluh menit kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Roxas membungkuk. Orang yang berambut merah itu terdiam kemudia hanya tertawa.

"Tak perlu, lagipula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan.." Kini dia memamerkan giginya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Roxas lalu menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya paman yang memberinya pekerjaan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wow, cepat sekali!" Paman itu memandang sekeliling.

"Saya dibantu." Roxas tertawa. Paman itu mengangguk dan memandang ke samping Roxas dimana orang dengan rambut merah jabrik sedang berdiri. Paman itu kemudian mengambil kantung uang dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Roxas.

"Lain kali, saya minta tolong bantuannya." Paman itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Kini tinggal Roxas dan teman yang membantunya.

"Uh.." Roxas berbalik menghadap teman barunya itu." Aku akan memberimu setengah dari uang yang aku peroleh.." Roxas akan mengambil munny yang ada di kantong yang diberikan oleh paman itu tetapi terhenti karena orang itu memegang tangannya.

"Aku tidak begitu memerlukannya, kau simpan saja." Orang itu kemudian menarik tangan Roxas dan mencium tangannya. Roxas diam membatu. Kantung uang yang dia pegang dengan tangan kirinya terjatuh. Matanya menyipit. Orang itu lalu melepaskan tangan Roxas dan menyeringai.

"Hm, sampai jumpa Roxas-chan~" Tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang. Badan Roxas langsung bergetar. Dia menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"... AXEL!"

FIN~

R&R?


	3. misunderstand

**AkuRoku**

Disclaime: milik Tetsuya Nomura

Rate: K+

Genre: Humour, Friendship

Type: Drabble

**Kingdom Hearts**

"**358/2 Days"**

-Misunderstand-

"Hei Axel.."

"Hn.."

"Kenapa rambutmu berwarna merah dan seperti hewan landak?" Roxas sedang membaca buku tentang hewan. Sementara itu Axel hanya duduk di sofa di seberang Roxas.

"Entahlah.."

Mereka sedang berada di ruang pertemuan yang biasanya digunakan oleh anggota organisasi 13 sebelum memulai misi.

"Roxas?" Axel menatap langit-langit.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu pendek?"

".. .." Tidak mendengar jawaban, Axel menoleh ke arah Roxas.

"Marah?"

"Tidak..apa aku bisa merasa marah?"

"Entahlah.."Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Roxas kemudian meletakkan buku yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan keybladenya. Axel juga mengeluarkan dua cakramnya. Mereka lalu saling pandang dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"Mau bertarung?"

"Boleh..tapi kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku Roxas, ingat itu baik-baik."

"Coba saja."

Mereka telah bersiap-siap. Roxas memegang keybladenya dengan mantap dan Axel dengan gayanya. Ketika mereka akan mulai saling serang-

"Permisi.." Xion yang baru saja masuk langsung terdiam melihat dua orang yang akan saling serang. Roxas dan Axel bersamaan memandang ke arah Xion.

"Err..maaf kalau aku mengganggu.." Xion buru-buru berbalik pergi. Melihat Xion yang seperti ketakutan, Roxas dan Axel menghilangkan senjata mereka. Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Kita membuat Xion takut.." Roxas mendesah. Padahal untuk membuat Xion mau bicara padanya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hn.."

"Oya Axel, walaupun rambutmu seperti landak. Tetapi cocok untukmu." Axel kini yang mendesah. Dia memandang Roxas disudut matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Roxas..walaupun pendek, kamu manis.." Mendengar itu wajah Roxas langsung memerah.

"A..apa yang kau katakan.." Melihat reaksi Roxas membuat Axel tertawa. Roxas langsung mencengkeram jaket Axel dan menariknya."Aku tarik kata-kata.."

"Woa Roxas, jangan menarikku.." Axel tertarik ke arah Roxas. Axel berusaha menahan dengan tangannya agar dia tidak menimpa Roxas. Ketika itu terdengar langkah kaki.

"Hn, begitu.." Mereka lalu berhenti dan memandang dua orang yang ada di sofa. Axel dan Roxas.

"Axel.." Xemnas menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Disana juga ada Larxene, Demyx dan Xigbar. Larxene mulai tertawa.

"Ah..maaf kalau aku mengganggu.." Xemnas lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Larxene juga pergi sambil tertawa. Demyx menaikkan buku yang dia baca sampai menutupi wajahnya kemudian berbalik pergi. Xigbar hanya memandang Axel kemudian berbalik dan pergi seperti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa mereka Axel?" Roxas hanya mengerutkan kening. Axel mendesah untuk kedua kalinya.

Fin~

**Ven! Hehe, udah namatin KH series yah? Mau!**

**Aku dulu maen yg temple poster tuh enak banget, tapi yang kedua maen lagi jadi lupa tempat2nya XD**

**Wait for my reading! ITADAKIMASHU-**


	4. bulu tangkis

**AkuRoku**

Disclaime: milik Tetsuya Nomura

Rate: K

Genre: Humor

Type: Drabble, Alternatif Universe Story

**Kingdom Hearts**

-Bulu tangkis-

kisah penulis

*Axel sebagai penulis,

*Roxas sebagai adik penulis,

*Xemnas sebagai ortu,

*Riku, Sora, Kairi sebagai pengendara sepeda motor.

Di suatu sore, di depan ruko yang berseberangan dengan jalan raya. Axel dan Roxas sedang bermain bulu tangkis. Permainan yang seimbang walau Axel(aku) lebih tinggi dari Roxas(adikku) -adikku hebat-. Setiap pukulan dari Axel dapat dikembalikan oleh Roxas. Karena bermain di tepi jalan raya, setiap ada kendaraan yang lewat, mereka berhenti sejenak. Tak berapa lama, permainan dimulai lagi.

Pukulan pertama oleh Axel, lalu ditangkis dan dikembalikan oleh Roxas. Axel menangkis lebih keras sehingga membuat Roxas harus mundur untuk dapat menjangkaunya. Dalam permainan itu tidak terdapat batas sehingga dapat bermain dengan sesuka hati.

Saat Axel mengeblok pukulan dari Roxas, tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari ada motor dari arah belakang Roxas. Bola kok yang Axel pukul ternyata mengarah ke arah motor yang melewati mereka dan terbawa oleh orang yang berboncengan naik motor itu. Axel hanya memandang kepergian motor dan bola koknya.

"Eh..tadi bola koknya terbawa mereka," Roxas berjalan mendekati Axel sambil memandang arah motor itu pergi.

".. ..uh, tidak apa.."Axel hanya terbengong-bengong. Motor yang tadinya sudah hilang dari pandangan karena berbelok, tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari tikungan. Axel langsung terkejut dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruko, Roxas juga mengikuti.

"Mau apa mereka?" Axel bersembunyi. Kebetulan di luar ruko, Xemnas sedang menyapu di halaman. Axel dan Roxas mengintip melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dilihatnya salah satu dari pengendara itu bercakap-cakap dengan Xemnas dan memberikan bola kok yang tadi tak sengaja mereka bawa. Setelah itu, tiga pengendara sepeda motor itu pergi. Xemnas menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, ini bola kokmu. Riku, Kairi dan Sora hanya ingin mengembalikannya.."

"Eh, oh..baiklah." Axel menerimanya dan memandangi bola koknya.

FIN~


	5. Final Mix:Other Version End

**AkuRoku**

Disclaime: milik Tetsuya Nomura

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance, Humor

Type: One-short

**Kingdom Hearts**

~Final Mix-Other Version End~

"Um.. Axel?" Roxas berjalan masuk ke dalam aula yang besar melewati pintu besar yang terbuka lebar dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Mm.." Axel menoleh ke arah Roxas dan menatap si rambut pirang itu dengan serius.

"Apa aku cocok mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?" Roxas memandang pakaian yang dia kenakan. Dia mengenakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan celana putih. Dilehernya terlilit kain berwarna biru juga bunga mawar biru tersemat di sakunya. Dia memakai sepatu yang juga berwarna putih.

"Hahaha, kamu cocok Roxas~" Axel, orang yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Roxas mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam dan sepatu hitam. Baju yang ada di dalam berwarna merah dan dia juga mengenakan dasi berwarna merah darah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berada disini." Roxas mendesah. Dia melihat banyak orang yang ada di dalam aula itu.

"Jangan begitu, berkat King Mickey kita dapat mendapatkan hati dan kita bukan lagi seorang nobody." Axel tersenyum. Roxas hanya menatap Axel. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.

Roxas dan Axel diundang ke pesta yang diadakan di kastil ? dalam rangka terciptanya kedamaian dan tersegelnya kegelapan. Pesta itu diadakan dimalam hari. Roxas dapat melihat Sora, Riku, Kairi bahkan Naminé juga ada disana. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan King Mickey dan Quen Minnie di dekat singasana King Mickey.

"Hei..apa kau akan kesana Roxas?" Axel mengambil minuman yang ada di meja didekatnya."Bukankah kau akan berdansa dengan Quen Minnie saat pesta dansa nanti. Bergantian dengan Sora?" Axel memberi Roxas tepukan di punggung.

"Ouch..apa-apaan itu Axel?" Roxas melotot ke arah Axel. Suara musik mengalun lembut. Kini para hadirin yang ada di tengah aula besar itu mulai menari.

"Tidak.." Roxas kembali memandang ke arah Sora dan yang lain.

"Oh, bukankah tarianmu dengan Quen Minnie akan dilaksanakan pukul dua belas nanti?" Axel meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong. Kini dia bersandar di tembok.

"Axel..aku tidak bisa menari. Aku takut jika aku akan membuat acara dansa nanti berantakan.." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman baiknya, Axel kemudian meletakkan jari di dagunya. Dia lalu menyeringai.

"Kau tahu..sekarang baru pukul sebelas malam. Masih satu jam lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkanmu menari?" Roxas menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tetapi sebelum Roxas bertanya, Axel menyeretnya keluar dari aula itu.

"Eh, bukankah itu Roxas dan Axel?" Naminé yang melihat Axel menyeret Roxas keluar menjadi penasaran. Kairi juga melihatnya. Sora masih sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Goofy sedangkan Riku dan king Mickey sedang membelai-belai Pluto.

"Ah, kalian..apa kalian akan mengikuti mereka?" Quen Minnie memandang ke arah dua gadis tersebut. Naminé dan Kairi saling pandang lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak yang mulia.."

"Kami tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu." Naminé mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Hal itu membuat Quen Minnie tertawa.

~XxX~

"Hei!kenapa kau membawaku kesini Axel?" Roxas dan Axel kini berada di kebun istana. Disana terdapat pohon yang dibentuk bermacam-macam benda dan hiasan. Malam itu bulan muncul tanpa terhalang awan sehingga sinarnya dapat membuat kebun itu terlihat indah. Kebun itu juga dihiasi oleh nyala lampion yang menambah keindahannya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang Roxas. Aku akan mengajarkanmu berdansa.." Axel melepaskan pegangan tanganya dan berbalik. Kini mereka bertatapan. Roxas menjadi agak gugup.

"Ti..tidak perlu..uh,aku akan kembali ke dalam.." Belum sempat Roxas berbalik, Axel menariknya mendekat.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?bukankah tadi kamu tidak ingin berada disana Roxas?" Axel menjadi sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Roxas. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Tapi-"

"Sst.." Axel meletakkan telunjuknya. Membuat Roxas terdiam."Nah..ayo kita mulai. Lebih cepat kau bisa, lebih cepat kita selesai." Roxas hanya memandang kesamping, tidak berani menatap mata Axel.

"Un..baiklah.." Dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Sekarang, tatap aku.." Roxas masih belum menatap Axel. Axel memutar bola matanya dan menghelai nafas."Hei, Roxas~Roxas~..Roxy~~?" Terlihat kedutan di alis Roxas saat mendengar namanya yang terakhir."Roxy?" Kini dia menatap Axel.

"Hei, jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh seperti itu.." Mata Roxas yang berwarna biru kini seakan hidup.

"Hahaha, kau tidak mau mendengarkanku sih.." Roxas akhirnya mengalah. Dia mencoba menenangkan degup jangtungnya. Benar-benar memiliki hati dan mempunyai perasaan yang nyata merupakan hal yang baru baginya. Roxas menjadi heran kenapa Axel sepertinya tidak terlihat berbeda dan dapat menerimanya tanpa canggung.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan berperan menjadi wanita." Axel memegang tangan kanan Roxas tangan kirinya.

"Eeh.."

"Nanti kau kan akan berdansa dengan Quen Minnie?"

"Oh.."

"Ayolah Roxas, fokus~" Axel mencubit pipi kiri Roxas. Roxas meringis.

"Kau mau mengajarku dansa atau membuatku kesal?" Roxas menarik rambut Axel. Wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Err..iya, iya.." Axel cepat-cepat menarik rambutnya bebas. Roxas yakin dia melihat rona merah di wajah Axel. Axel kemudian terbatuk saat melihat bola mata biru memandangnya seperti ingin mengorek keterangan.

"Axel.."

"Nah, letakkan tangan kananmu di pinggangku.." Axel menarik tangan kanan Roxas dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya. Kini dia terlihat kembali seperti semula.

"Ping..pinggang?" Roxas menjadi berkeringat. Axel hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, aku akan akan meletakkan tanganku di bahumu.." Axel meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Roxas. Roxas bertambah berkeringat.

"Dari..mana kau tahu, uh..cara berdansa seperti ini?"

"Aku membaca di buku dulu.." Roxas menjadi terkejut mendengar Axel membaca buku berdansa.

"Kemudian tangan kirimu dan tangan kananku saling berpegangan, kau harus mengikuti setiap langkahku.." Axel mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan Roxas juga mencobanya. Satu, dua, tiga..

"Ow.."

"Ma..maaf!" Roxas tak sengaja menginjak kaki Axel.

"Usahakan jangan sampai menginjak kaki.." Roxas langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Axel tertawa. Mereka mulai lagi. Satu, dua, tiga, empat..berputar..

"Hm..bagaimana Axel?" Kini Roxas dapat mengikuti langkah Axel.

"Yap, kau pintar. Tinggal ingat gerakan yang kita lakukan tadi.." Axel kini melepaskan pegangannya. Roxas menjadi merasa sedikit kecewa."Nah, ayo kita kembali ke dalam..sudah pukul sebelas tiga puluh."

"Axel.."

"?"

"Bukankah ada gerakan yang kurang?" Axel menggaruk rambutnya, berpikir.

"Oh ya, mereka lalu saling membungkuk. Lalu sebagai ucapan terimakasih, sang lelaki akan mencium tangan sang wanita.." Axel menunjukkan giginya.

"Kalau begitu.." Roxas lalu memegang tangan kanan Axel dan membungkuk lalu mengecupnya.

"Apa..yang kau-"Roxas melirik Axel.

"Apa sudah benar?" Roxas tersenyum.

"Ya.." Axel langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Roxas memandangnya.

"Apa kau malu?" Pertanyaan Roxas membuat Axel bereaksi.

"Aku tidak."

"Benarkah?" Axel merasa dia harus segera kabur karena merasa sesuatu. Semenjak dia mendapatkan hati miliknya. Banyak perasaan dan pikiran yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Terutama dengan si pendek berambut pirang itu. Padahal Axel sudah dapat menekan apa yang dia rasakan. Tetapi..

"Ya, aku sedikit merasa malu. Apa kau senang?aku juga masih merasa sedikit aneh dengan memiliki hati sekarang.."

"Sama.."

"?"

"Nah, ayo kita kembali.." Roxas melepaskan tangan Axel dan berjalan. Axel masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Roxas ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Dia melihat Roxas jatuh tersungkur. Axel lalu berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku tersandung batu.." Kini Roxas duduk di rumput.

"Geez, perhatikan langkahmu. Bukankah tadi sudah aku ajarkan?" Axel membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Roxas menengok ke atas. Melihat wajah Axel dengan sinar bulan dan taburan bintang.

"Ha~lo?" Axel mencoba mencari tanda apakah Roxas masih berada bersamanya atau sedang berada di dimensi lain karena dia hanya terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku senang kita menjadi sahabat baik.."

".. ..Aku juga.." Axel tersenyum saat mengetahui apa yang Roxas maksud. Roxas lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Untung rumput itu sangat lebat sehingga tidak ada tanah yang menempel. Mereka kembali ke dalam ruangan. Dansa sudah dimulai.

~OoO~

"Roxas!" Sora berjalan bersama Riku di belakangnya."Ayo kita mulai berdansa!" Sora menarik tangan Roxas menuju tempat Quen Minnie. Riku hanya berdiri di dekat Axel.

"Kenapa baru datang?" Riku membenarkan kancing lengannya.

"Aku sudah datang dari tadi. Tetapi aku keluar sebentar mengajar Roxas berdansa.." Mata Axel mengikuti Roxas yang berjalan menuju tengah aula.

"Kenapa harus mengajarkannya?" Riku bingung. Saat itu jam telah berdenting dua belas kali. Kemudian musik berubah.

"Aku mengajarkannya-" Musik mengalun cepat. Sora dan Quen Minnie berdansa dengan bebas. Roxas hanya terdiam. Dia menengok ke arah Axel lalu tertawa. Roxas kemudian ikut berdansa dengan Sora.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa terkejut Axel?"

"Bukankah mereka akan berdansa?"

"Bukankah mereka sedang berdansa?"

"Aku kira.." Riku menyeringai melihat wajah Axel.

"Ayo kita juga ikut berdansa." Riku mulai berjalan. Axel mengikutinya. Mereka kemudian menari bersama dengan yang lain di tengah ruangan aula itu. Quen Minnie sekarang tengah menari dengan King Mickey, Donald ternyata sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Daisy. Naminé berdansa dengan Kairi, Sora berdansa dengan Riku dan Goofy. Lalu, Roxas dan Axel berdansa bersama.

"Aku kira kita akan menari waltz.." Axel melangkahkan kakinya seirama dengan alunan musik.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu..tapi aku menikmati waktu kau mengajarkanku berdansa tadi Axel.."

"Aku juga.." Mereka meneruskan dansa dimalam itu.

**FIN~**

"Naminé?"

"Ya Kairi?"

"Apa kau pikir Roxas akan menyadarinya?" Kairi memandang Naminé. Naminé hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menyadari apa?" Kairi tertawa kecil.

"Celananya sobek di bagian belakang."

**FIN~**

**CATATAN**

**-Ventus Hikari cahp1-2: Haha, aku baru saja maen Kh nieh^^**

**-Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil'**

**Chap1: Haha, aku agak susah bikin adegan kaya gitu. Jadi memang diputus. Ratingnya juga cuma K+ kalau gak salah. Makasi dah dijadiian chap fave XD**

**Chap2: Aku suka yang , memang.. Axel nyaingin hantu. Datang dan pergi tiba2.**

**Chap3: Adegan sebenarnya?ah.. mereka gak ngapa2in kok..terselubung yah?**

**Cahp4: Musiman aja. Kalau ada pertandingan bulu tangkis, maen dah..kalau enggak ya gak maen. Yup, bonceng bertiga. Aslinya sih ortu ama anak. Jadi Riku dan Kairi ortu. Lalu Sora yang jadi anaknya. Soalnya kalau anaknya Riku jadi aneh XP**

**BTW, moga suka dengan chapter satu ini, walau juga hanya romantis(besok dah aku bikin rated T) hehehe-**


	6. PrologAkuRoku plus

**AkuRoku+**

Alternatif Universe, cerita sekolahan.

KH fandom.

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

Rate: T (Untuk konflik dan sho-ai)

Genre: Family, friendship, romance.

Catatan: Aku memasukkannya kedalam judul drabble **in you and I** karena ini juga bercerita tentang AkuRoku. Walaupun jenis cerita ini bukan drabble.

* * *

**Prolog**

"Hei, jangan dipegang Sora!" Roxas mencoba menghalangi Sora.

"Tak apalah Roxas..tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya.." Sora melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tapi-" Roxas mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah ini sangat keren?sebuah pedang. Sora menyeringai."Kakak Riku pernah memperlihatkanku pedang miliknya walau tak kupegang. Jadi aku ingin melihat milik Paman..kau sebenarnya juga penasaran kan Roxas?"

"Uh, memang..tapi aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan menyelinap ke ruangan ini..apalagi kau memaksaku untuk membuka kunci." Roxas mendesah. Memang sulit baginya untuk dapat menahan rasa penasaran saudara sepupunya itu.

"Tunggu. Aku akan memfotonya. Lalu kita akan segera keluar dari ruangan ini.." Sora mengambil hp dari kantong celananya dan mulai memfoto pedang itu.

"Kalau paman Cloud sampai tahu. Aku tidak ikut campur Sora.." Mendengar perkataan Roxas, Sora hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia kemudian mulai menjepretnya.

"Nah, nah..ayo kita keluar. Jangan lupa nanti kau kunci kembali." Sora kemudian berjalan menuju keluar ruangan. Roxas mengikutinya. Tidak lupa Roxas mengunci pintunya. Mereka tidak tahu ada kamera yang merekam semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

~OoO~

Pagi hari, di kelas Roxas.

"Ne, Roxas?apa kemarin kau dan Sora masuk ke tempat penyimpanan pedang milik paman Cloud?" Roxas hanya memandang gadis di depannya kemudian menunduk.

"Na..naminé?apa yang kau bicarakan?" Roxas berpura-pura sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Naminé tertawa geli.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?di dalam rumah itu terpasang banyak kamera?" Naminé menunggu. Roxas kemudian langsung tergagap.

"Apa, yang kau bilang?" Wajah Roxas menjadi pucat. Naminé tersenyum.

"Ya, mulai dipasang satu bulan yang lalu..bibi Tifa yang menyuruh paman Cloud memasang kamera agar semua aman. Hanya aku dan kakek yang tahu. Kak Yuffi dan bibi Aerith tidak tahu, kalian juga tidak tahu.." Naminé adalah cucu dari Cid. Cid adalah pelayan atau lebih tepat disebut mekanis di keluarga Cloud. Naminé tinggal bersama mereka sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi..paman Cloud tahu?"

"Tentu belum Roxas. Kakek yang melihat rekaman itu. Dia kemudian bilang kepadaku.

(Kita perjelas hubungannya. Cloud adik dari Aerith yang merupakan ibu Sora. Kemudian Cloud dan Tifa menikah, lalu Yuffie adalah adik dari Tifa yang tinggal bersama mereka. Roxas adalah anak dari kakak Aerith yang juga merupakan kakak Cloud. Tetapi dia pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Roxas saat masih kecil.)

Bel telah berbunyi. Naminé kemudian melihat jam tangannya."Nah, sampai jumpa Roxas~. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku." Naminé kemudian pergi meninggalkan Roxas yang masih diam. Disaat itu, masuklah Sora, Riku dan Kairi. Sora yang melihat wajah Roxas yang seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan bergegas berjalan ke arahnya. Riku dan Kairi hanya memandang penuh tanda tanya.

"Roxas, ada apa?apa yang Naminé lakukan disini?" Sora yang tempat duduknya di depan Roxas langsung duduk dan mengamati wajah Roxas.

"Kita dalam masalah Sora.."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kamera..di seluruh ruangan,pedang.." Cukup lama Sora mencerna kata-kata Roxas. Kemudian wajahnya juga berubah pucat.

"Oh..Naminé.."

~XxX~

"Sora, dimana Roxas?" Kairi bertanya saat tidak menemukan Roxas di dalam kelas ketika istirahat.

"Dia ke kelas Naminé.." Sora menggaruk rambutnya. Kairi kemudian mengangguk. Ketika dia akan bertanya lagi, Selphie memanggil Kairi. Selphie satu kelas dengan Naminé.

"Kairi~ayo kita ke kantin!" Selphie adalah gadis yang ceria. Kairi senang saat bersamanya.

"Iya!" Kairi kemudian menoleh ke arah Sora dan Riku."Aku pergi dengan Selphie dulu." Kairi lalu berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Selphie.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sora?" Riku akhirnya bertanya karena sejak tadi penasaran."Kenapa dengan Naminé?"

"Uh.. Riku.." Sora memandang Riku."Rumahku ternyata dipasang kamera dan kemarin aku dan Roxas masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat pedang paman Cloud disimpan. Kami akan mendapat masalah..padahal Roxas sudah memperingatiku."

"Kenapa kau ingin melihat pedang pamanmu heh?" Riku tahu, paman Sora adalah saingan kakaknya.

"Karena kakakmu memperlihatkan pedangnya seminggu yang lalu, jadi aku ingin melihat pedang milik pamanku.." Sora menggaruk rambutnya lagi. Riku menghelai nafas. Dia heran, kenapa kakaknya memperlihatkan pedangnya kepada Sora saat dia datang ke rumah Riku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sebelumnya pedang itu selalu disimpannya. Bahkan Riku pernah dihajar habis-habisan waktu ingin memegang pedang itu.

"Kadang rasa penasaran dapat membuatmu mendapatkan masalah Sora.." Riku memegang bahu Sora.

"Huwee...Riku.."

~XxX~

Kantin sekolah,

"Hei Kairi, apa kau tahu?akan ada guru baru di kelasmu dan murid baru di kelasku.." Selphie dan Kairi yang ada di kantin sedang makan pasta.

"Benarkah?kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Kairi meminum jus nya.

"Hehe, tentu saja. Aku sebagai anggota organisasi sekolah mendapat info ini dari dalam." Selphie bangga dengan apa yang diketahuinya.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu siapa guru dan murid baru itu?" Kairi meneruskan makan pastanya.

"Hm..aku tidak tahu tentang guru baru.. Tetapi kalau murid baru itu adalah seorang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam. Namanya Xion kalau tidak salah." Selphie tersenyum.

Bel telah berbunyi. Selphie dan Kairi telah menyelesaikan pasta mereka. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kelas masing-masing. Kelas Kairi dan Selphie agak berjauhan. Tetapi kelas Kairi lebih dekat dengan kantin. Karena itu Selphie yang selalu datang ke kelas Kairi.

~OoO~

Roxas berpapasan dengan Selphie sewaktu keluar dari kelas Naminé. Roxas telah berbicara dengan Naminé dan Naminé berjanji akan menolong mereka. 'Selama paman Cloud tidak bertanya atau mencurigai sesuatu. Aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa..' Roxas mengingat apa yang Naminé katakan. Untung saja paman Cloud juga baru pergi keluar kota. Sedangkan bibi Tifa menginap di rumah temannya karena sedang ada keperluan.

'KRUYUUK..' Roxas mendesah.

"Aku belum makan siang..dan bel telah berbunyi." Roxas mengambil hp nya dan melihat jam yang terpampang di layar. "Setelah ini pelajaran pak guru Leon.." Roxas mendesah lagi. Dia lalu memandang keluar jendela. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Ketika Roxas berbelok, dia terjatuh kebelakang setelah merasa menabrak sesuatu. "Aduduh.."

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Roxas kemudian melihat ke atas. Orang yang belum pernah dia lihat di dalam sekolah ini.

"Ah, iya..maaf..aku yang salah." Roxas buru-buru berdiri, menunduk dan berlari pergi. Orang itu hanya memandang kepergian Roxas. Ketika dia akan kembali berjalan. Sesuatu dilantai membuatnya berhenti. Dipungutlah benda itu lalu diamati.

_"Hp miliknya terjatuh.."_ Orang itu memasukkan hp Roxas ke saku jas nya dan berjalan pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

~XxX~

Jam pelajaran matematika,

"Roxas, bagaimana?" Sora berbisik kepada Roxas. Dia menggunakan buku matematika sebagai kamuflase.

"Sst..nanti saja. Kalau kita bercakap-cakap, nanti ketahuan pak guru Leon.."

"Tapi.." Sora sekarang benar-benar lupa jika masih dalam waktu pelajaran matematika.

"SORA.." Squall Leonheart, guru matematika mereka yang dijuluki ice-teacher memandang Sora."Apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu Sora?" Dia lalu menatap Roxas. Roxas buru-buru menulis jawaban soal matematikanya. Sora menghelai nafas dan kembali menulis. Dia tahu gurunya itu tidak marah. Memang, para murid menjulukinya ice-teacher karena wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tenang. Tapi Sora tahu pak gurunya itu adalah orang yang baik. Riku dan Kairi yang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya berbicara dalam hati.'Dasar ceroboh.'

Setelah satu jam, pelajaran matematika telah selesai. Kertas jawaban telah dikumpulkan. Sora dan Roxas mendapat tugas untuk membawa kertas-kertas itu ke ruang guru. Pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

"Hei Roxas.." Sora dan Roxas berjalan di belakang guru mereka.

"Iya, aku tahu. Naminé bilang dia tidak akan memberitahu paman.." Mendengar itu, Sora merasa lega. Mereka telah sampai di ruang guru. Roxas meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di meja pak guru Leon. Sora juga meletakkannya.

"Sora, aku ingin bicara sebentar soal nilai matematikamu." Sora memandang Roxas dan Roxas mengangguk. Sudah sering pak guru matematikanya itu memberi ceramah kepada saudaranya. Sora tidak begitu pintar dengan matematika dan Roxas sudah berusaha membantunya. Tetapi tetap saja nilai Sora selalu jelek. Roxas mempermisikan diri dan keluar dari ruang guru. Dia mulai berjalan ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Roxas.." Roxas menoleh dan dilihatnya orang yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Oh, eh.." Roxas bingung karena orang itu tahu namanya. Orang itu tahu dan tertawa kecil. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas nya dan menyerahkannya kepada Roxas.

"Ini, hp ku.." Roxas tersadar. Memang tidak terasa sesuatu di saku celananya. Biasanya saku celana tempat dia menyimpan hp nya terasa agak ketat.

"Yap, tadi kamu menjatuhkannya sewaktu jatuh. Aku mengetahui namamu dari wallapaper di hpmu."

"Oh. Terimakasih.." Roxas menyimpan hp nya. "Lalu..anda?"

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Roxas menyambutnya.

"Namaku Axel, aku guru baru di sekolah ini.."

~OoO~

Sudah tiga hari Axel menjadi guru di sekolah Roxas dan lainnya. Dia menjadi guru olahraga. Kemudian Xion, juga menjadi murid pindahan di hari yang sama saat Axel memulai menjadi guru olahraga.

Saat jam pergantian, pelajaran olahraga.

"Hei Sora, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Riku dan Sora sedang berganti pakaian olahraga di ruang ganti. Roxas dan yang lain sudah keluar.

"Eh, apa yang aneh Riku?" Sora memakai pakaian olahraganya sedangkan Riku sedang melepaskan baju seragamnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau guru olahraga baru yang bernama Axel itu selalu memperhatikan Roxas?"

"Hm..entahlah, mungkin karena Roxas pintar dalam berolahraga?" Sora memutar bola matanya.

"Sora, cobalah sedikit lebih mempunyai perasaan curiga. Kau terlalu naif.." Riku mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. Sora memperhatikannya.

"Eh, eh Riku. Apa kau akan memanjangkan rambutmu seperti kakakmu?" Mata Sora bersinar.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak begitu suka memiliki rambut yang terlalu panjang..kakakku selalu melakukan perawatan khusus untuk rambutnya dan menurutku terlalu merepotkan.." Sora dapat membayangkannya. Untuk mencuci rambut sepanjang itu dapat menghabiskan satu botol shampo dan kondisioner. Riku kemudian memakai kaos olahraganya.

"Kau juga Sora, rambutmu mirip pamanmu.." Riku memperlihatkan giginya.

"Hahaha, kau benar..tapi milik paman lebih spike dari rambutku."

~XxX~

Sore hari di rumah kediaman Roxas dan Sora,

"Sora, panggil Roxas, Yuffi dan Naminé.." Aerith, Ibu Sora sedang memasak bersama bibi Tifa. Paman Cloud juga sudah kembali. Hal itu membuat Sora menjadi agak takut. Pamannya adalah paman yang baik. Tetapi ada kalanya dia tegas dengan sesuatu seperti 'jangan masuk ke dalam galeri pedang simpananku.' Hal itu juga karena pedang itu sangat berharga dan berbahaya untuk anak kecil.

"Ya~" Sora bergegas pergi ke kamar Roxas dan menemukannya sedang tiduran."Roxas, makan malam sudah siap. Hei, bangun.."

"Nn.." Sora membelai rambut Roxas.

"Roxas..bangun.." Dilihatnya mata Roxas bergerak.

"Ayah.." Sora terdiam. Dia tidak kira pamannya akan tega meninggalkan Roxas dan pergi. Sudah sering Sora mendengar Roxas memanggil ayahnya saat tiduran. Tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya setelah terbangun. Sora masih tetap memandangi saudaranya itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kalau saja aku bertemu paman, aku akan memukul wajahnya.." Akhirnya Roxas membuka mata. " Selamat malam pangeran tidur..apakah anda bermimpi indah?" Sora mencoba bercanda. Roxas hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya."Makan malam telah siap.."

"Oh.." Roxas telah sepenuhnya sadar. Dia tersenyum."Apa menunya?"

Sora menyeringai. "Kesukaan kita, spageti jamur dan ayam panggang.." Sora lalu melihat Yuffie berjalan melewati depan kamar Roxas. Roxas memperhatikan."Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencari kak Yuffie.." Sora tertawa geli. Roxas lalu bangun.

"Ayo Sora.." Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dan menuju ruang makan.

TBC~


End file.
